


The Queens of Spring

by SummerBummin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, ErzaJane, F/F, Mirza, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring. Places of Dragons, Gods, Demons, and Beasts. The four kingdoms that rule over the land, their borders were created at the expense of too much blood and rage yet now peace has settled over the lands,But with a new threat closing in on spring, within its own thorn covered walls, two young girls are thrown into a game of deceit and despair. The queens of spring, are on the verge of a civil war.Sorry not sorry for the avatar parody intro ;)





	The Queens of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiyuTanemura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/gifts), [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



Four kingdoms, four powerful monarchy's, each different yet the same.

Summer, the kingdom of warmth and light, being ruled by the dragon king Igneel, who gained the title of dragon when he fought in the border war, a young man then, and a wise old dragon now. His legacy is kept by his only son dragon prince Natsu, his brother the dragon Weisslogia, and Weisslogia's son dragon prince Sting

Autumn, the kingdom of wind and sky, under the rule Queen of Grandeeney and her wife, Indra, who earned her nickname as the thunder god general in the war. They have three adopted heirs, Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy, and Laxus Dreyar the grandson of their good friend Makarov who gave his life for their kingdom and their dream of being able to marry each other. There is a large stone statue of him in the courtyard, a tribute to his memory.

Winter, the kingdom of frost and stars, ruled with an iron fist by their queen, Ur, the one who took down Deliora, a dangerous demon tribe general that plagued the lands, with the help of her brother Silver, they killed the demon. They are known as the Demon Slayers. Winter has three heirs, Ur's daughter crown princess Ultear, and her nephews prince Gray and Lyon.

Spring, the kingdom of prickly flowers and new life, flourishing under their sovereigns King and Queen Strauss. They have three beautiful children. Their eldest, crown princess Mirajane, who's serene beauty is legendary among the land. Their son, Elfman, who's dedicated his life to become a war general, and is now fighting overseas. And their daughter Lisanna, who's kindness touches the hearts of nobles and commoners alike. Little do they know what animals lurk beneath their white hair and skin.

Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring. Places of Dragons, Gods, Demons, and Beasts.

The four kingdoms that rule over the land, their borders were created at the expense of too much blood and rage yet now peace has settled over the lands, But with a new threat closing in on spring, within its own thorn covered walls, two young girls are thrown into a game of deceit and despair. The queens of spring, are on the verge of a civil war

-

Erza Belserion stood tall, fist over her chest plate, as she gave her report to her mother.

The castle's grand hall was empty except for the two of kin. The grand general and her daughter, captain of the guard.

Erza succinctly gave the notes about her mission and Eileen listened. Usually she would have looked bored, indifferent. Her expression was different, Erza noticed. There wasn't the usual underlying paranoia, the threat of a violent explosion. She was smiling, a serpentine curl to her pink painted lips.

Erza trailed off, staring at those pink lips. _Such an innocent color._ She mused. It might match the general's skin tone, but it most certainly did not match her character.

"Erza dear?" Her mother called and her head snapped up to meet Eileen's eyes, golden brown like Erza's, except hers were framed with full thick lashes. "Is something wrong? Your tongue seems to have failed you."

Her voice light and flirtatious, dark amusement shaded beneath.

The guard captain scowled. "My tongue works just fine."

"Well, go on then." Eileen waved her hand. Still smiling.

That unnerving smile made Erza stomach tighten. Her instincts telling her that something was off. Her mother was _never_ this happy. The only thing Erza had seen come close was when she'd just eliminated an enemy. It wasn't happiness. More like pride. Proud of something she'd accomplished.

"D-did something happen mother?" She started off tentatively. Not at all like the warrior she strived to be as she continually fought to be the battlefield's strongest, the most courageous.

In front of her mother, Erza was just a little girl again, arms trembling as she lifted a wooden sword. It had seemed so heavy back then.

"Why would you assume that?" Eileen asked, fingers curled against her cheek. Playful and serene. Like a goddess toying with her mortal servant.

"You just... don't normally seem to be in- uh... such a good mood."

"Oh sweetheart," The woman sighed contentedly, and tilted over to lay her head atop the chair's grand arm. It was more like a throne than a chair. Only bested by the thrones of the royal family. "I'm on top of the world. I finally _did it._ "

Erza didn't know why this frightened her so. She was sweating inside of her armor, her palms warm and sticky. _Not right. Not right. Not right._ Her mind and soul chanted in unison. Something is wrong. Very wrong.

"What did you do?"

That smile spanned wider, no longer lazy as pearly white teeth were exposed. "I got rid of them. Those pesky flies that buzzed around my ear. Demanding, annoying... tiny."

Dread churned in her gut, even though Erza's heart hoped against all hope what she believed wasn't true. If the events she believed transpired... then the princess...

The guard captain put a hand against her forehead, pushing scarlet bangs back. "King and Queen Strauss..."

"Dead."

"No." Erza whispered, shaking her head. She choked on a sob. "You-"

"You should watch you words Erza, dear. Someone could be listening." Eileen held a finger against her lips, the nail pointed and sharp.

"Mirajane!" Erza blurted out in earnest, not being able to stop herself.

The general frowned from her pedestal.

Erza gulped and reformed her words, cheeks burning with shame for neglecting to mentioning Mira's younger sibling. "Th-the princesses. Please spare them. Please."

She was ready to get down on her knees and beg, her legs were already weakening anyhow.

The corner of Eileen's mouth quirked up. Then she fixed her expression, making her mouth pout, and having the nerve to look apologetic. "Sorry dear, I already sent some of my new lab's pets to deal with them."

Erza faltered, her eyes widening as she realized. They weren't dead, yet.

With new strength flowing into her legs, Erza turned on her heel and ran. Heedless of anything else.

"You'll be too late!" She heard her mother calling at her back, but Erza was no longer listening. All she knew was that she had to get to Mirajane.

She _had_ to save her.

Erza had never run so fast in her life, surroundings blurring into stone gray and occasionally flashing with the shine of a helmet or a shield.

She plowed through a servant carrying a tray. Normally she'd feel bad, but now every precious second counted. In fact she was angry they didn't get out of her way.

Finally she made it to Mira's chambers and started bursting through doors, cursing the fact that Mira had so many rooms. Who even knew if she'd be here. She could be anywhere on the castle grounds.

Erza burst through another door and was greeted with a horrid sight.

A demonic creature was on the ground, its leathery wings crumbled like a broken sail, and its thick serpentine tail twitched besides it. Violet blood flooding from where its head had been disconnected from its shoulders. Its monstrous claws and fangs were covered in blood as well, not violet, no the claws dripped with ruby red blood that could be nothing but human.

Crown Princess Mirajane stood over it, shaking, a violet blood slicked sword hanging limp in her hand. The short sword had been an ornamental piece that hung above the fireplace, etched with red roses in the hilt. Mirajane had pulled Erza aside, and told her that she'd bought it in a foreign market because it reminded her of a certain scarlet knight.

Mirajane turned to look over her shoulder at the sound of the door banging open. Her eyes widened as she saw Erza. She let out a broken sound, the sword slipping out of her hands, all strength gone.

The knight was by her side in an instant, holding her blood splattered princess upright. Spots of blood decorated her skin and the cloth that covered it, as if she was wearing a wild cat's pelt. The perfect portrait of a mountain leopard after a kill, red paws still stained with gore.

Mirajane slumped into her, shaking with sobs. Blood-matted silver curls fell over her shoulder, partially shading the princess' horrified face. Her right hand was covered in red blood, going up past her elbow. So much blood that Erza couldn't tell where the original wound was.

"Mira, you arm." Erza lifted it up for a better look, even though she tried to be gentle Mirajane still winced. Erza's mind uselessly reminded her that it was not proper to refer to the princess by her childhood nickname. Erza hadn't called her Mira since she'd been enlisted into the royal guard.

"I-It bit me. I was t-trying to... uh, fight it off and um... it bit down on my arm. But my other was f-free so I uh- used it to cut- cut off its h-head." Mirajane could barely get her words out, the recent horrible memory playing out in her blue bell eyes.

Then the princess gasped, spine going rigid, and her head snapped around, frantically looking around.

"What is it? Princess?" Erza had to resist the urge to shake her.

Her face was panicked, but her body held still, a new course of fear running shock through her system.

"L-Lisanna! Where is she? She was hurt. It caught her with its claws... LISANNA!" Mira was screaming now. Clawing over furniture as she tried to find her sister. Another wretched sob came out. "Lisanna!"

"Mira-nee...?" A voice croaked.

Erza's head whipped towards the sound. Then she saw it. Lisanna's broken bloody form on the ground.

Her throat swelled up and she called out shakily. "Mira. I-I found her."

Mirajane rushed over, daring to hope. Then her face body collapsing as she bore witness to the scene. Erza had seen many deaths in her life as a soldier, but none like the grotesque massacre this was.

Lisanna laid sprawled on the ground, three jagged claw marks ran across her body, down from her chest to her stomach. Her blood-soaked front spasmed and twitched as her body tried to take in the shock.

Mirajane’s gown bloomed around her as she sank to her knees. Lisanna was less bloody than her sister, Mirajane was practically drenched in red and violet blood, the colors mixing and fading together to make a maroon that a painter would've considered pretty.

Only Lisanna's front had been touched by blood, but she was worse off than her older sister. The victim of a quick, deadly, strike.

Erza could tell the youngest princess had been caught off guard, there were no defensive wounds on her arms. Surprise could be a lot more fatal than strength. She'd learned that the hard way on the battlefield.

"Where does it hurt?" Mirajane asked her sister, pressing her hands against the wounds in an effort to stop the blood flow.

"Mira-nee." Tears swelled in her blue eyes, a twin match of her sister's. "I'm scared."

"M-me too." Mirajane sobbed, somehow still looking beautiful as her blood-smeared face blotched up, salty tears turning her eyes a breathtaking crystal blue.

Erza could only watch helplessly. They all knew she was dying. Nothing could save the young princess now. Nothing could save the little girl the whole castle loved, with her kind smiles and bright eyes. The one who would sneak into smelly stables just to say hello to the barn animals, petting their fur and telling them how wonderful they were.

Erza looked back at her mother's _pet_. It was ironic that an animalistic creature such as this would kill her.

Blood gurgled inside Lisanna's mouth, her cracked lips and tongue wet with blood. "I-I can't feel anything."

Going numb, the last dangerous and final sign. Erza’s hair stood on end, she could almost feel death hovering above them, waiting to take the princess away. Her mother had been right. She'd been too late.

"No- NO! You can feel me, right? I'm here. With you." Mirajane placed Lisanna's hand over her own heart, as if the living and still beating organ would somehow rejuvenate her sister.

Mirajane's face was desperate. She would fight even the spirit of death if it would save her sister, but you couldn't fight death. No one could. No matter how hard they tried. One day Death would come and scoop them up. The foretold fate no one could avoid.

Lisanna’s head tilted back, then to the side as she took her final look at her sister, with distant blue eyes, and smiled. "I wish..."

A final breath expelled from between her lips and distant blue eyes went completely empty. Lisanna didn't even get to finish her final words.

"L-Lisanna?" Mira clutched onto her sister, shaking her limp form. "Look at me! LISANNA!"

Erza put a hand on her shoulder, trying to console the crown princess even as sadness swelled in her own eyes.

Death might be kind to the dying, but it certainly wasn't kind to the living. The ones that have to live on after something precious was taken from them. That is the most cruelest fate of all.

Mira slowly looked over her shoulder at her and a flash of the past came over Erza's vision.

Mira had turned the same way when they met in the garden some time ago. She'd looked back at Erza, eyes sparkling like her dazzling smile was in them as well.

Now her eyes were deadened. Sunken and hollow with loss. The tear tracks on her cheeks ran clear through the blood smears, making it seem like they'd been etched in permanently. Erza didn't know if they'd ever go away.

"I'm sorry." Erza didn't know what else to say. _I'm sorry_ , didn't seem like enough. _'I'm sorry, this is all my fault, please forgive me because I don't think I could live with you hating me'_ was what her heart yearned to say, but the knight couldn't seem to gather the courage.

Mira didn't reply, only turned back to her sister, numb to the world as she stared at her sister, glassy eyes like marbles, looking but also not looking up at the patterned ceiling. Decorated with rabbits playing in lavender stalks.

Lisanna was like a rabbit, so innocent and blithe that she'd hopped into a trap meant for a bear. She was unaware until the claws sank into her snow white fur.

Erza crouched down next to her. "Princess-"

"It should've been me!" Mirajane wailed, throwing herself onto her sister and cried and cried and cried.

Erza could only watch as the princess wept over her sister's body. An heir who no longer had a crown. Everything had been taken from Mirajane.

All because of her mother's greed. Erza decided then and there that she would fight it. She would fight all her mother soldiers, all her pets, even herself.

She would fight for the her princess, she would fight for the girl who had played in the gardens with her.

Erza Belserion would fight for Mirajane Strauss, the rightful Queen of Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This work is a part of my WWTDP's works, but I'm thinking of turning it into a multi chap. What do you guys think? 
> 
> This is for Day 6 the w/w fltlgbtales week prompt: protect. This story was beta'd by the the bunny farmer @MiyuTanemura go check her out! She also has written a Mirza story with this au, it's so cute i got a cavity (a relief from all the angst) and could be seen as a prequel to this. GO READ IT. 
> 
> Me, Miyu and Mdelpin, challenged ourselves by switching comfort zones. I'm usually humor/fluff and they're angst so we switched with our Mirza tributes for the week.


End file.
